


Надо владеть гневом

by fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fandom Kombat, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020
Summary: Финн, молодой перспективный игрок в американский футбол, живет себе и не тужит, пока не доходит до нервного срыва.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Надо владеть гневом

Впервые за все время существования у «Штурмовиков» появился реальный шанс пробиться в Супербоул, а Финн был их лучшим квотербеком. Так что обошлось без штрафов и судебных запретов. И даже на дверь ему не указали — почти. Отстранили от тренировок на две недели, чтобы «хорошенько прочистил голову». Рыжий Мудак поднялся, отряхнул пиджак, вытер разбитый нос платком, и Финна записали на терапию.

— По-моему, это даже здорово, — пожав плечами, заявила Рей. — Интересно. Отличные отзывы в интернете. Доктор Скайуокер практикует больше тридцати лет, разработал собственную методику, у него множество наград и почетных званий.

Финн молча смотрел на нее добрых полминуты, так и этак прокручивая про себя фразу «какое мне, черт побери, дело».

— По-твоему, мне действительно нужно к мозгоправу?

— У тебя нет выбора, — стойко выдержав его пристальный взгляд, напомнила Рей. — У нас нет выбора. Ваш новый спортдиректор никуда не денется, нравится он тебе или нет. Ты не можешь совершить переход в середине сезона. Придется терпеть.

— Да я вообще не собираюсь бросать «Штурмовиков»! О чем ты говоришь?

— Я знаю. Знаю, что они для тебя значат. Тем более нужно идти на уступки. Нельзя позволить, чтобы какой-то идиотский конфликт разрушил все, к чему ты стремился годами. Ну и... ты в курсе моей ситуации с работой, да?

Они планировали свадебную церемонию весной, через пару месяцев после окончания матчей. И без финансовых накладок ожидание получалось слишком долгим. Финн действительно не имел права еще больше подвести свою невесту: прошлой весной он проходил реабилитацию после травмы и трех операции на позвоночнике, и Рей все это время была рядом и ни разу, ни единым словом или намеком не дала понять, что чем-то огорчена или разочарована.

— Ладно, — неловко улыбнувшись, Финн потянулся через стол и накрыл сцепленные в замок пальцы Рей своей широкой ладонью. — Ты права. Я просто не въезжаю, как этот доктор Скайуокер сможет убедить меня, что Хакс не сраный майор Пейн, растерявший по пути на пост спордиректора последние тормоза. Я начал скучать по Фазме, можешь себе представить?

— Но это же не повод кидаться на людей с кулаками вне поля и линии схватки.

— Хэй, я вообще-то футболист, а не рестлер. И Хакс напрашивался.

Насчет правоты своего поступка Финн был непреклонен. То есть, он держал в голове еще с младшей школы, что любые споры нужно решать словами, без применения физической силы. Но так уж вышло: за тридцать пять лет жизни никто не сообщил Армитажу Хаксу, что дядюшка Эйб отменил рабство примерно полтора века назад. И что игроки футбольной команды не мальчики для битья и не мишени для насмешек. Спортдиректор Армитаж Хакс должен был поискать другое поле для реализации своих комплексов, и Финн просто доходчиво объяснил ему, почему и зачем.

В итоге, Финна же оказался во всем виноват и теперь должен был проходить терапию. Прайд со своего нового поста главного тренера команды несколько раз подчеркнул, что без рекомендации от Скайуокера не выпустит его на поле. Оставит «Штурмовиков» без лучшего квотербека, если никак иначе проблема «немотивированной агрессии» Финна не решится.

— Давай начистоту, — тяжело вздохнув, предложила Рей. — Иногда ты срываешься. Психуешь и пытаешься убежать от проблем. Вспомни, как в начале июня ты уже хотел разорвать контракт и свалить в Коннектикут, бросив здесь все. Мы не слышали друг друга. Тебе было плевать, что я думаю, готова ли я круто изменить свою жизнь и насколько это вообще разумно. И в то время Хакс еще не был вашим спортдиректором. Может быть, проблема вообще не в нем.  
Тут Финну крыть было нечем. В ретроспективе бегство в Коннектикут на заработки, с людьми, которых Финн вдобавок едва знал, действительно выглядело дурацкой затеей.

Рей безжалостно подвела черту.

— В общем, да. Думаю, тебе действительно нужно к мозгоправу.

Примерно так Финн оказался на групповом тренинге по управлению гневом. Далеко не бесплатном, кстати, и Хакс, недобро искривив губы, пообещал вычесть полную стоимость из призовых за игру с «Сопротивлением».

***

Доктор Скайуокер выступал за неформальное общение — настоял, чтобы члены группы называли его просто «Люк» без оглядки на возраст, регалии и род занятий.

Начался тренинг примерно как в «Шопоголике». Справа от Финна сидел высокий мрачный тип,, похожий на косплеера Северуса Снейпа: весь в черном, в застегнутой под горло рубашке, с неопрятными темными волосами и очень крупным носом — Люк попросил его выступить первым.

— Меня зовут... Бен, — перед собственным именем парень взял такую длинную паузу, словно не смог сразу его вспомнить. — Вчера я швырнул в стену персональный компьютер моего сотрудника. Нашего системного администратора.

В гробовой тишине сидевший напротив латинос с воспаленно блестящими глазами вдруг бурно зааплодировал, ничуть не смутившись, когда никто, включая Люка, не поспешил его поддержать.

— Молодец, Бен! — выкрикнул он, и челюсти Бена так плотно сжались, что могли бы запросто перекусить дюймовый оптоволоконный кабель.

— Почему ты сделал это, Бен? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Люк.

— Потому что наш системный администратор идиот.

В общем, после Бена Финн уже представлял, что говорить ему самому.

Стул слева занимала очень застенчивая девушка Роуз, недавно вырубившая коллегу шокером: ей показалось, что коллега замешан в промышленном шпионаже («Понимаете, у нас давно ходили слухи об этом»); начальство не оценило такой формат служебного рвения, и чувак, само собой, оказался чист как младенец. Дальше устроился паренек с заиканием — не то Дональд, не то Рональд — который периодически с опаской поглядывал на мрачного как на похоронах Бена и нервно втягивал голову в плечи. И была еще полицейская (кажется, Джанна или Джанет), в определенный момент решившая, что лучше босса знает, как в Южном Бронксе поддерживать закон и порядок — больше Финн толком никого не запомнил по первому собранию. Он, в общем, и слушал без особого интереса. Чужие проблемы его ни в малейшей степени не касались. Надо было просто продержаться несколько сеансов, получить положительную характеристику — и приступать уже к нормальной, полноценной отработке стратегии, которую Прайд расписал им на плей-офф с «Сопротивлением».

Латиноса, который почему-то задирал Бена, звали По. И больше он ничьи выступления не комментировал, спокойно дожидался своей очереди. Улыбнулся вполне доброжелательно, когда пришло время представиться.

— Меня зовут По. Эта неделя без происшествий, док. Серьезно, я был пай-мальчиком.

Когда Люк предложил им разбиться на пары, Финн сам напросился к этому По. Чем здорово удивил его и, кажется, немного обидел Роуз: она уже повернулась к Финну, чтобы предложить совместную работу над «домашним заданием» Люка.

По производил впечатление человека, который тоже понятия не имеет, как и зачем его занесло на тренинг по управлению гневом и настроен просиживать тут штаны минимально возможный срок.

***

Именно от По Финн узнал, что попал в «сборную».

— Соло ходит к Люку уже лет пять, — беспечно поделился По, пока они потягивали кофе из пластиковых стаканчиков на скамейке в ближайшем сквере. — А вот Джанна, как и ты, новичок. У Люка все группы сборные.

— Соло?

— Парень, который сидел рядом с тобой. Бен Соло.

И Финн сразу же захотел выяснить, что у этих двоих за история — хотя еще перед походом на тренинг выбрал установку «проявлять поменьше энтузиазма, так все быстрее отвяжутся». Какая-то история, очевидно, имелась. Пока По докладывал Люку о своей неделе без происшествий, Бен так насмешливо кривил губы, словно ему было что возразить.

— Кажется, сверхкрутая методика Люка вообще не помогает. В одном случае — как минимум. Знал, что не стоило вестись на рекламу.

На самом деле, курсы психотерапии Финн выбирал себе не сам. И даже не Рей сделала это за него, как частенько случалось в их совместной жизни. Но признаваться По в том, что к Люку Финн попал с подачи обиженного босса, было почему-то стремно. Хотя, казалось бы: большая часть их группы оказалась на тренинге именно так.

— Не спрашивай меня, приятель, у меня нет ученой степени по психиатрии, — беспечно покачал головой По. — Но пару лет назад Бен везде представлялся фейковым именем и отказывался признавать сам факт, что у него существуют родители. А теперь просто обыкновенный засранец. Наверное, так и выглядит прогресс, а? Вокруг полно засранцев, и, может, надо стать одним из них, чтобы комфортно интегрироваться в общество.

— У меня нет проблем с обществом, только с одним вполне конкретным человеком. Так уж вышло, что именно он решает, выйду я на поле или нет. Вот и все. Кошмарное совпадение.

В отрыве от специальности доктор Люк Скайуокер был вполне приятным старичком. Тихим, очень спокойным, и у Финна бы язык не повернулся назвать его скучным: Люк вообще ничего не объяснял, за полтора часа не прочитал им даже короткой лекции (чем здорово повысил свои баллы в глазах Финна — ему всегда с трудом удавалось воспринимать лекции). Только задавал вопросы и слушал.

После того, как каждый из них по очереди представился и кратко изложил свою проблему (или отчитался о последних успехах, как По), Люк начал задавать вопросы. Много вопросов. И задавал он их уже не по очереди, а в какой-то случайной, одному ему понятной последовательности. Причем некоторым досталась целая дюжина, а вот к запинающемуся Дональду-Рональду обратились всего однажды. Финна Люк спросил про шансы (с его, Финновой, точки зрения) «Штурмовиков» на продвижение в Национальной лиге.

Финн честно, без ложной скромности ответил, что шансы значительно возрастут, если он в самое ближайшее время попрощается с офисом доктора Скайуокера и вернется к тренировкам. Потому что «Сопротивлению» будет как-то плевать, разобрался ли Финн в первопричинах своей неприязни к командному спортдиректору, когда «Штурмовики» в первом же периоде заработают парочку тачдаунов с экстрапоинтами. Всем на свете будет плевать, и самому Финну — в том числе.

— Будет действительно жаль, если не выйдешь, — заметил По и тут же быстро, без перехода добавил: — Ты у нас, вроде как, знаменитость, да?

— А ты фанат, получается? — вопросом на вопрос отозвался Финн.

По поспешно замотал головой.

— Я? Нет, извини. Не слежу за НФЛ.

Еще Финна почему-то спросили, женат он или нет. Хотя, вроде как, это не имело никакого отношения к происшествию в кабинете спордиректора, и Люк не мог быть не в курсе. А еще всему штату было прекрасно известно, как у Финна обстоят дела с личной жизнью.

Он почти ждал обязательного на всех мало-мальски продолжительных интервью продолжения: «Вы с Рей Палпатин встречаетесь почти пять лет, и уже три года назад объявили о помолвке. Так когда же свадьба?»

— Ты как? Определился, чем я тебя раздражаю?

Это было первое домашнее задание Люка: разбиться на пары, немного пообщаться и к следующему занятию определить какое-нибудь одно качество собеседника, которое вызывает раздражение. Что угодно, от цвета волос или вкуса в одежде до привычки закатывать глаза, курения и долгих пауз между словами. Кажется, Люк хотел, чтобы на третьей-четвертой встрече они, перессорившись вконец, хорошенько поорали друг на друга и выпустили пар. Иначе у Финна было очень много замечаний к передовой методике доктора Скайуокера.

У По было резковатое чувство юмора, порой циничное до грубости, порой слишком тонкое — когда смутно ощущаешь, что над тобой подшучиваешь, но не можешь толком разобраться как и в чем. Глубоко задумываясь, он облизывал яркие губы или запускал ладонь в спутанные вьющиеся волосы. А еще говорил очень много, и при этом через два с половиной часа общения Финн вообще ничего о нем не знал: сколько уже сам По посещал терапию доктора Скайуокера, по какой причине посещал ее, чем занимался по жизни.

Даже если хорошенько пораскинуть мозгами, он решительно ничем Финна не раздражал.

— Не могу выбрать.

— О. А я уже почти придумал, как сформулировать. Ты чертовски милый, и слишком долго не вылезал из тренажерки. Знаешь, трудно сосредоточиться на пятиступенчатом пути к овладению собственным гневом, когда у парня напротив такие грудные мышцы.

Это было слишком прямолинейно для первой встречи. Как рывок на десять ярдов в одиночку против всех лайнменов и лайнбекеров противника.

— Не пойдет, — отрезал Финн. — Ты же помнишь: надо выбрать что-то одно. Чертовски милый или грудные мышцы.

— Согласен, нам обоим нужно еще время на анализ. Ты занят в пятницу?

***

Колледж в Миссури принял Финна как парня из ниоткуда: без семьи, без прошлого, без каких-либо планов на будущее, даже без четких предпочтений. Он играл за школьную команду, и уже там был квотербеком — и это здорово помогло при поступлении, гораздо больше, чем все попытки прилично написать вступительные тесты и поднять средний балл. Но в то время Финн еще не думал всерьез, что так прочно свяжет с футболом свою жизнь.

В колледже Финн встретил Рей, и к этому действительно трудно было относиться иначе, чем как к Судьбе. Надо же: еще один человек без семьи, прошлого и жизненных целей. Рей была равнодушна к футболу, увлекалась историей и культурой коренных народов Америки. В день, когда Финн встретил ее, впервые возникло Желание Стать Лучше. Чего-то добиться. И не настолько даже важно, чего именно — лишь бы в глазах напротив снова и снова вспыхивали искры восхищения, одобрения, обожания.

Рей была уверена, что первенство в НФЛ — та самая цель, к которой Финн шел всю свою жизнь. Финн же просто играл в футбол лучше, чем делал что-либо другое.

Вечером в пятницу он был абсолютно свободен: Рей уехала на раскопки индейской стоянки на озере Митчелл, Люк почему-то не выписал «успокаивающую» характеристику для Прайда после первого же сеанса. Возможно тайком болел за «Сопротивление» и нарочно ломал Финну режим командных тренировок.

Они с По выбрались к реке, потому что гулять где-либо еще в раскаленном городе было невозможно.

— Так за что тебя изгнали к доктору Скайуокеру?

— Изгнали? — По выглядел по-настоящему удивленным. — Триста долларов за час — это никакое не «изгнание», приятель. Я бы сказал, «приняли в элитный закрытый клуб». Просто наши вкусы очень специфичны.

— Все равно. Я понял, по какому принципу Люк формирует группы. Каждый из нас совершил какой-то тупой поступок под влиянием эмоций, и вот мы здесь. Причем каждый — не совсем по своей воле. Так какой у тебя был тупой поступок?

— Значит, ты уже считаешь свою вспышку гнева тупым поступком? Вау. Быстро. Но, знаешь, суть всей этой групповой терапии не в порицании, осуждении и самобичевании. Просто на всякий случай. Важно трезво оценить проблему, осознать сам факт ее наличия. «Осознав эмоцию, мы берем ее под контроль. Неосознанная эмоция начинает управлять нами» и все такое.

Хакс впервые явился к ним уже с целым ворохом претензий. Разнес по бревнышку команду, которая поднялась на десять строчек в рейтинге за последний сезон и при Фазме явно шла верным тактическим курсом к новым победам. Отчитал как мальчишек, пригрозил изменениями в игровом составе. Перешел на личности. Обозвал Финна «ошибкой в системе». Видите ли, разумнее было бы взять на позицию квотербека гризли из ближайшего зоопарка, потому как аналитические способности гризли несравнимо выше. На животных сравнениях у Финна и сорвало крышу. А в окончательное бешенство привели рассуждения о целесообразности распасовки на левого раннинбека — вообще, когда-либо.

Шуточное прозвище «Неудачник» вовсе не значило, что на поле к нему нужно относиться как к пустому месту. «Штурмовики» были командой, неплохо сыгранной и на пике формы, разве в командной игре могут быть пустые места?

Хакс выступал на своей должности с таким апломбом, как будто уже что-то хорошее, что-то по-настоящему значимое успел для них сделать.

— Считаю, что некоторые по жизни напрашиваются на грубую, даже грязную игру, — искренне произнес Финн. — А ты так и не ответил, что у тебя за история.

— Это точно. Не ответил.

— Чувак, мы посещаем групповую терапию. Два дня назад каждый из нас рассказывал о себе, вываливал на всеобщее обозрение какой-то свой поступок, за который, может быть, уже неудобно. А ты нет. Разве так честно?

Миссури, неподвижная и темная, выше дамбы напоминала вязкие чернила, ниже — сердито пенилась, располосованная волнорезами, и, обогнув причал, опять постепенно успокаивалась. Даже вблизи воды ветра и прохлады почти не было, молодая листва в кронах деревьев на склоне у пирса едва трепетала от легчайшего южного бриза.

— И ты промолчал об этом на сеансе, но решил высказаться сейчас?

— Я за справедливость, — дернув плечами, пояснил Финн. — Иначе не могу.

— Ладно. Если хочешь знать, я был большим боссом. Очень большим. Принимал всякие важные решения. Потом подчиненные начали массово уходить от меня, потому что решения были откровенно дерьмовые — серьезно, одно ужаснее другого. Ну и закончилось нервным срывом.

— Хочешь сказать, к Люку ты ходишь по своей воле?

— Именно так.

По был яркий, вспыльчивый, язвительный и прямолинейный. Яркий настолько, и внешне, и по характеру, что Финн заметил бы его, даже если бы каждый терапевтический сеанс доктора Скайуокера посещал бы весь округ. По выглядел как человек, который ни в малейшей степени не управляет своими собственными эмоциями, который готов разгореться пожаром от одного неосторожного слова, который в гневе сокрушителен и беспощаден как торнадо.

— Думаешь, пытаюсь выглядеть в твоих глазах лучше, чем есть? — уточнил По, когда пауза в беседе начала затягиваться.

— Ага. Думаю, что мы клуб психованных неудачников. С чего бы доктору СкайФрейду разбавлять его исключениями?

— Очень грубо.

И Фазма, и Прайд, и болельщики всегда обожали Финна именно за агрессивное, жесткое поведение на поле. Возможно, в конце концов он просто к этому привык.

— У тебя проблемы с доверием.

Криво, невесело ухмыльнувшись, По медленно осмотрел его с головы до ног. 

Дружище, ты взвешен на весах и найден очень легким, мысленно процитировал себе Финн часть пророчества с пира вавилонского царя Валтасара, но даже не попытался как-то сделать вид, что не замечает чужого внимания, что смущен или раздосадован им.

— Вовсе нет. Я отлично схожусь с людьми, знаешь ли. Вот с тобой, например, мы уже добрые приятели, хотя виделись два раза в жизни. Ты, наверное, не встречал людей, у которых реально проблемы с доверием.

— У тебя проблемы с доверием, — чуть громче и напряженнее повторил Финн. — Кстати, это именно то, что я собираюсь сказать завтра на сеансе Люку. У тебя проблемы с доверием, и по каким-то причинам меня они действительно раздражают.

***

В субботу Люк поручил им сразу два очень сложных задания. Сформулировать, каким из своих качеств выбранный в пару участник терапии вызывает симпатию — что было, в общем, логичным продолжением-реабилитацией предыдущего квеста, и Финн чего-то подобного ожидал. А еще — создать в голове осознанную версию причины записи к Люку на сеансы.

То есть, уже не «Финн съездил своему спортдиректору по физиономии джебом с правой, а потом еще и хорошенько протер этой же самой физиономией письменный стол спордиректора», а «Финн съездил своему спортдиректору по физиономии, потому что».

Допустим, потому что Финна по жизни всегда, с самого детства сильно раздражали люди, которые не отвечали ему взаимностью. 

Не в том смысле, конечно, что в глубине души он безумно обожал Армитажа Хакса и собирался вести его под венец после Супербоула. Но ведь нового спортдиректора «Штурмовики» поначалу отлично приняли, относились к нему с профессиональным уважением и ожидали того же в ответ. Еще допустим, что как квотербек, который слишком привык управлять ситуацией на поле, формальный и фактический лидер команды, Финн ощущал не только оскорбления, направленные лично на него, но и каждый укол в адрес каждого игрока.

Вместе прогуливаясь после сеанса, они с По угодили под ливень, собравшийся за пять минут над их головами буквально из ничего, По снял куртку и передал ее Финну — потому что Финн был выше ростом и мог сделать из этой куртки маленькое укрытие для них обоих. И когда они уже оказались перед дверью в квартиру Финна, куртка все еще была на его плечах, и По разгладил ее ладонями, заметив небрежно «оставь, тебе идет».

Рей все еще раскапывала каменные ножи и кости бизонов в Южной Дакоте.

— У меня, типа, нет опыта, — с удивительным для него самого спокойствием признался Финн, когда они уже целовались в прихожей, и даже костяной рукоятке клинка, которую Рей привезла однажды из экспедиции и спрятала под стекло в гостиной, стало совершенно понятно, к чему все идет. — Такого. В смысле, с другими парнями.

Отношения никогда не давались ему просто. Разговоры об отношениях — тем более. Может, их с Рей союз именно на этом до сих пор и держался: от романтики остались одни выбеленные солнцем, высушенные ветром кости, но каждому из них было слишком сложно искать и начинать что-то другое, с новыми, чужими и неблизкими людьми — вот и проводили по очереди археологические раскопки.

С сексом для Финна тоже никогда и ничего не было просто, хотя, казалось бы — кому, как не ему. Квотербек «Штурмовиков» при всем желании не избежал бы популярности. Чисто гипотетически, Финн мог допустить, что окружающие им интересуются, что окружающие могут хотеть его — в том числе для скоростного перепиха на одну ночь без каких-либо последствий. 

В реальности он не до конца осознавал, как это — секс на одну ночь скорее-всего-без-последствий — может быть кому-то по-настоящему интересно.

— Нет проблем, — сказал По. — Доверься мне.

Так Финну еще не отсасывали.

И он почему-то был уверен, что сделал бы точно такой же вывод даже встретив По лет на тридцать позже. Финн вообще такое только в порно видел, а про порно любой разумный человек знает, что там художественного вымысла как в фэнтези. В Средиземье есть хоббиты, а в порно можно час и безо всякой подготовки насаживаться всеми дырками на член и получать от этого удовольствие — как-то так. И, в общем, только в порно Финн раньше видел, чтобы отсасывали с таким энтузиазмом, так возбуждались только от этого, забирали так глубоко в горло.

Стонать тоже хотелось совершенно как в эротических роликах.

Они почему-то не могли продвинуться в квартиру дальше вешалки и зеркала над полкой с обувью, и за вешалку Финн цеплялся левой рукой, а в зеркале, повернув голову, увидел собственное бесконечно изумленное лицо, широко распахнутые глаза, зрачки, расширенные как под летальной дозой крэка.

По не возражал против ладони на затылке, мягко направлявшей каждое движение, и с явной неохотой отстранился, когда Финн потянул его за волосы — выдержки хватило минуты на четыре. Сердце гремело в ушах оглушительным набатом, и даже если бы за спиной вдруг открылась дверь, и вошедший попытался бы возмутиться, выяснить отношения, Финн бы вряд ли что-то заметил.

— Эй. Все же в порядке? — уточнил По непривычно низким, чуть осипшим голосом, и его глаза снова лихорадочно, воспаленно блестели, как в день знакомства.

Перехватив его запястье у своего бедра, Финн без слов убедил подняться на ноги, прижал к себе — влажным лбом в плечо, и дыхание По так сильно обжигало грудь сквозь холодную мокрую футболку, что, наверное, должен был остаться след. Кожа на шее По пахла каким-то «древесным» гелем для душа (Финн ни черта в них не разбирался), а волосы — цитрусами: лимоном или лаймом.

Расстегнуть наконец-то чужие джинсы, кое-как справиться с ремнем, протиснуть ладонь под резинку трусов, обхватить ствол, слегка сжать и провести до головки — уж в этом богатый опыт Финну не требовался. По вздрогнул всем телом, прижался теснее, крепче обнял за плечи, и ничего не сказал, никак не возразил. А значит все Финн делал правильно, и плевать, что многократно травмированное запястье вскоре заныло от неловких, ограниченных двумя слоями одежды и минимумом доступного пространства движений.

Впервые в жизни Финн с кем-то вот так обжимался в прихожей: быстро, словно их в любой момент кто-то мог застукать (на самом деле, очень и очень вряд ли), голодно, жадно и целеустремленно.

— «Доверься мне», да? — припомнил ему Финн, когда они все-таки добрались до дивана в гостиной и разобрали его; Финн был почти уверен, что и в воскресенье Рей не вернется с раскопок. — Ничего себе заявление для человека, у которого такие проблемы с доверием, что он даже на сеансе у психотерапевта, в окружении других проблемных людей, не способен говорить прямо и откровенно.

— На самом деле, я коммандер ВВС США в бессрочном отпуске, — перевернувшись на живот, По скрестил руки под головой. — Так бывает: угробишь кучу хороших парней за один бессмысленный боевой вылет на Ближнем Востоке. Нарушишь устав пару сотен раз. Пошлешь к чертям пару армейских шишек. Но, с другой стороны, есть твои прошлые поступки — неплохие, в общем-то, поступки, за которые тебя считают героем. А еще ты просто нужен. Может быть, не прямо сейчас, но определенно пригодишься в будущем, рано списывать в расход. И вот тебя выкидывают сюда, подальше от неба и любых боевых действий, и надо как-то интегрироваться в общество. Я бы начал пить, это проще и однозначно дешевле, но один человек, которого я слишком уважаю, чтобы игнорировать, посоветовал старину Люка.

— Ну и мастер же ты приврать, — лениво сообщил Финн, благополучно пропустивший половину рассказа мимо ушей — хотя бы потому что вторая половина выглядела уж слишком сюрреалистично.

Прямиком из боевиков про спасение рядового Райана и отступление в Дюнкерке. 

— Все чистая правда, приятель. Напомни, сколько тебе? Двадцать пять? В твоем возрасте еще нельзя быть таким приземленным, даже ограниченным.

— Двадцать четыре.

— Тем более. Расскажу об этом на терапии в понедельник: мой партнер, Люк, чертовски трезвомыслящий человек, сомневается абсолютно во всем, что выходит за рамки среднестатического, стандартного. Бесится от своей слишком скучной, среднестатической жизни, в которой не видит направления и смысла, выплескивает ярость короткими вспышками по мелочам. Но чтобы совершить что-то по-настоящему головокружительное, чтобы вдруг решиться на поиск нового пути, что-то перечеркнуть и начать сначала — не-е-ет, Люк, куда там.

Желание спорить вяло шевельнулось внутри и тут же утихло. Финн был молодым перспективным игроком популярной и амбициозной футбольной команды, мелькал на экране, давал интервью, у него были настоящие фанаты, и он собирался (когда-нибудь, наверное) жениться на Ларе Крофт из штата Миссури. Такую жизнь можно было назвать как угодно, только не скучной и среднестатической.

— Вообще-то нам задали выбрать что-нибудь привлекательное. Вызывающее симпатию. Позитивное.

— Ну, а мне и нравится, что ты слишком трезвомыслящий. Мне все это нравится. Все, что я перечислил, — речь По звучала уже совсем невнятно, потому что фактически он закрывал рот ладонями. — Больше стремления к стабильности — больше поводов раскачивать лодку. Понимаешь?

По мог хоть сравнивать его с гризли, если ему так хотелось, Финн не чувствовал ни малейших отголосков ярости.

Терапия доктора Скайуокера определенно имела успех.


End file.
